


Who Done it? - A BeChloe Scooby-Doo Mystery

by BeChloeIsLegit, RJRMovieFan



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Ghost Hunters, Haunted House, Mystery, Scooby Doo References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeChloeIsLegit/pseuds/BeChloeIsLegit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJRMovieFan/pseuds/RJRMovieFan
Summary: What happens when Fat Amy purchases a haunted mansion? The Bellas come to investigate. This is a fun BeChloe Halloween Story, inspired by the prompts from BeChloe Horror week.





	Who Done it? - A BeChloe Scooby-Doo Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do some Halloween inspired stories, so I used some of the prompts from the BeChloe Horror Week prompts. Here is the first, a Scooby-Doo Mystery.

**“** Come with me, CR, let me show you the walk-in closets this place has. I swear they’re twenty-five square feet each!”

Cynthia Rose shakes her head at her boisterous blonde friend. Ever since Amy had learned she was a multimillionaire she had been itching to spend her money. Her latest and biggest purchase had been this giant mansion.

“I don’t get it, Amy, why do you want so much space? This place is huge.” CR looks around at the gothic style mansion that had been built in the late 1920's. She shivers involuntarily, the place is a bit creepy. It sits rather isolated on one of the highest points of Mulholland Drive, overlooking Los Angeles. 

“Are you kidding, CR?,” Amy asked in exasperation. “Think of the parties I can have in this place. Plus, after living in that shoebox with Bhloe, I need some space for me and my boyfriends,” Amy said confidently.

All of a sudden, the sound of a ghostly shout comes from the downstairs. Fat Amy groans inwardly. Why did this always happen to her?   
  
“AMY! What was that?,” the frightened African-American woman asked her longtime friend,   
her eyes wide with fear. 

“Ummm, what do you mean?,” Fat Amy said as she suddenly finds the ceiling quite intriguing. 

The ghostly noise returns, even louder, and CR is sure it sounds closer. “Amy!?!”

“Oh, I think that’s just the building settling,” Amy said, shrugging. “So, how about these closets?” Fat Amy asked, hoping to change the subject. Just then, all the doors start opening and closing.

“Oh, Hell NO!,” Cynthia-Rose shouts as she heads for the door. “I’m out of here, and you should be too, Fat Amy!”

Fat Amy can only sigh in frustration as her second best friend flees from the room. 

**~-~**

“I’m telling you, Stacie, Fat Amy is living in a haunted house,” CR said into her phone. 

“And I’m telling you, CR, as a scientist, I can’t believe in ghosts,” the tall brunette replied.

“And I’m telling you I’m not making it up,” CR breathes out in a huff.

“I know. Don’t worry. I have some vacation time saved up. What if I get Aubrey to come out to California with me and check it out?”

“That would actually be great, Stace,” answered Cynthia-Rose. 

**~-~**

“Amy, slow down!,” Beca cried as the boisterous Aussie whips the green van around the hairpin curve.

“Yeah, Ames, what's the hurry—ouch,” Chloe exclaimed as her head smacks the car window. 

“AMY!!!” Beca and Aubrey shout in unison. Beca starts checking Chloe even as the redhead shakes her head, trying to clear the stars she is seeing.

Beca fixes the blonde driver with a death glare.

“Okay, okay,” Fat Amy said as she eases up on the gas pedal. “I’m just so excited you four Aca-bitches are here! I can’t believe you’re here!”

“Well we heard about your new place, and we all had vacation time, so we thought we would come to check it out,” answered Stacie.

“Not me,” grumbled Beca. “We were supposed to be going to Hawaii.”

“Hush,” Chloe said under her breath, though she’s sure Fat Amy didn’t hear Beca. “She’s our friend and could be in trouble. Besides we get to spend time with the Bellas.” The redhead then raises her voice, “Thanks again for picking us up, Ames.”

“Which reminds me, you still haven’t explained why you’re picking us up in the Mystery Machine,” said Aubrey. 

“Isn’t it great!,” exclaimed Fat Amy, her smile from ear-to-ear. “I got it for a song at a movie-memorabilia auction.” She turned to look at the women sitting behind her. “I always loved Scooby-Doo when I was growing up, and the movies were the best ever, even if shortstack refused to watch them with me.”

“Amy!” All four women shout in unison, as Amy is about to miss a turn and drive off a cliff. 

“Relax, I got this,” said Fat Amy rather nonchalantly as she hangs a hard left. Beca, Chloe, and Stacie all let out loud yelps; Aubrey refused on principle.

“AMY!!!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” said Amy as she again eased up on the accelerator. 

Stacie, usually so poised and composed, let out a shaky breath as she asks, “So, umm, what’s a song, Amy?” 

“A cool one hundred and twenty,” Amy answers happily.

“You bought this van for one hundred and twenty dollars?,” Beca asked incredulously. 

“Thousand,” replied Fat Amy.

“Come again,” said Aubrey. 

“One-hundred and twenty  _ thousand _ dollars,” Amy answered.

“One-Hundred and Twenty Thousand Dollars!,” all four women shout.

“I know, I couldn’t believe it either,” said Fat Amy still smiling. “It’s like my friend Regina says, ‘ _ If you want to be someone in Hollywood, you have to make a splash’ _ , so I’ve been making some splashes. The house, the van, a few other things…”

Aubrey who is pale with a hint of green from this crazy ride, tries to distract herself by asking, “And who is Regina?”

“Oh, she’s this amazing woman I met who’s been helping me start my new life out here in California. She helped me buy the house, well mansion really. I can’t wait to show it. We should be there in, like, 10 minutes!,” explained Fat Amy, her foot subconsciously, getting heavier with every word so the van is again driving at breakneck speeds. Fat Amy turns another sharp left onto the street that her mansion is on, ignoring the squeals from her four passengers. Within minutes (thanks to the Aussie’s psychotic driving), they find themselves stopped in front of the gate to the fifteen-acre property.   
  
“Oh, my Aca-God…this place is beautiful!,” Chloe murmured. Beca let out a low whistle when she saw the sprawling mansion. Aubrey and Stacie were speechless—the house is bigger than Aubrey’s father’s mansion in Virginia! 

“WELCOME HOME!,” shouts Fat Amy as she looks over her shoulder at Beca and Chloe. 

“Umm… What?,” asked Beca, looking at Chloe confused.

“Your new home, Shawshank,” said Amy as she gestured towards the old mansion. “When you and Ginger Spice move out of Brooklyn and join me here.” She looks around at her four friends with the biggest Fat Amy smile they have ever seen. “SURPRISE! I'm so glad you all, my closest friends, could make it! I wanted this to be a surprise, and I guess it is, so, yeah, surprise.”

“Wait, didn’t CR say this house is haunted? I’m not living in a haunted house,” whispered Beca in Chloe’s ear. “It’s literally the house on haunted hill. Have you seen ‘ _ House on Haunted Hill _ ’? I literally couldn’t sleep for a week…”

Chloe cuts off Beca’s whispered ramblings with a soft elbow in the ribs, which earns a glare from the petite brunette.

“Um, Amy…” Stacie starts. “CR might have called and said…”

Amy looks over at the leggy brunette and said, “That the house is haunted?”

“Yes,” replied Aubrey. 

“Yep!” Fat Amy answered a little too chipperly. “The past five owners have either died or had something terrible happen to them under mysterious circumstances.”

“Zoinks!,” said Chloe. 

“Like, you've gotta be frigging kidding me,” exclaimed Beca. “And did you just say  _ Zoinks _ ?”

Chloe giggled. “I loved Scooby-Doo as a kid, too.” The redhead shrugged. “It seemed appropriate with us in the Mystery Machine.”

Beca looks at the redhead in exasperation as she asks, “Aren’t you worried that Amy bought us a death mansion to live in?” 

“Awe, Shawshank, you’re worried about nothing. I wrestled crocs for fun. This is nothing,” said Fat Amy with a wave of her hand.

“Personally, as a scientist, the idea of a deadly specter is rather implausible,” added Stacie. 

“I don’t believe in ghosts, but something scared Cynthia-Rose, so we came here to check it out,” said Aubrey. 

“And gave up Hawaii…” mumbled Beca. 

“For a fun adventure,” said Chloe as she squeezes Beca tight against her.

“You’re the biggest fraidy-cat I know,” said Beca looking skeptically at the redhead. “You always cuddle tighter and bury your head in my neck during horror movies; which is why I’m always shocked you suggest watching them.”

Chloe blushed red as she said, “I have my reasons.”

Aubrey gave her a knowing look but didn’t comment. She instead assured Beca that everything would be okay.

“Come on, Shawshank, check out your new house,” said Fat Amy eagerly. 

“Dear God,” was all Beca could say as Fat Amy drove them through the now open gate in the classic green Mystery Machine.

~-~

Once parked outside the front door, the Bellas piled out of the van and began taking in the beautiful house.

“Can’t you just see us living here, Becs?,” Chloe asked as she pulled Beca into her side, hugging her close. 

“Nope,” Beca answered with a curt shake of her head. “I’m not living in a haunted house.” The petite brunette crosses her arms, continually shaking her head.

“Beca,” Stacie said, “There’s no such thing as a haunted house.”

“Eh,” Fat Amy shrugs, “I don’t know about that. Not after what happened yesterday.”

Aubrey asks, “What happened yesterday?”

“Well, I was enjoying the pool…”

“You have a POOL?!,” Chloe squealed. 

“Not the point of the story, Chlo,” said Beca.

“You and I in bikinis is always the point of the story, Becs,” Chloe answers with sultry overtones.

“Let’s hear Amy’s story before you two start showing your toners,” said Aubrey with a sigh of resignation. 

“Sure,” Chloe replies happily, even as she winks at a blushing Beca. Beca just covers her face and grumbles to herself. 

Fat Amy studies her former roommates, as if appraising them, then said, “So, anyway, I was out at the pool, floating around with my masseur, Raul, watching Ramon, my pool boy, skim the pool, as Cam delivered me a cocktail, when there was a loud eerie noise from out by the pool house. Then suddenly Raul said something bit him in his firm butt. Then Cam shouted something bit him, causing him to drop my cocktail. Then Ramon was grabbing his grade-A backside and falling into the pool. Suddenly, my floating recliner has sprung a leak and I’m sinking. When Raul was helping me, he said he was stung again.”

“Uh-huh.” Stacie taps her chin and asks, “Do you have the floaty?”

“Um, yeah, it’s still by the pool,” Amy answered. 

“Alright, I think we should split up. Chloe, you and Beca can take upstairs and the attic,” instructed Aubrey. “Stacie and I will check out the pool.”

Chloe instantly goes into an all-out pouting mode. “Aww, I wanted Beca and I to investigate the pool.” The redhead actually stomps her foot.

“We actually are here to investigate Fat Amy’s mysterious happenings,” Aubrey pointed out.

“So we get the attic?,” Beca asked askanced. “Oh no. Nope.” Beca realizes she’s again shaking her head no, with arms across her chest. She begins to wonder if this her permanent state on this trip.

“Oh, come on, Becs, it’s like our very own Scooby-Doo adventure,” Chloe said to the scowling brunette, while throwing her arm around Beca’s shoulder. Pulling her tight, the redhead continued, “It’s like, Aubrey is Fred, Stacie is like Daphne, though she really has the brains of Velma…”

“Thanks, Chloe,” Stacie said with a wink.

Chloe nodded at the taller brunette and continued, “I’m also just like Daphne…”

Beca jumped in. “Wait, does that make me Shaggy or Scooby-Doo?”

Chloe giggled in response. “Actually, I was thinking Scrappy…” Chloe shrieked as Beca started poking her in the ribs, getting all of her most ticklish spots.

“Take that back,” Beca ordered, even as she started to poke both of Chloe’s sides, too quick for Chloe to catch her hands, as the redhead squealed with laughter. 

Aubrey rolled her eyes, and mumbled something about dealing with children. She asked, “Are you two quite done?”

“Not until she takes that back,” replied Beca. “Scrappy-Doo was a freaky mutant.”

“Yet, somehow still fits. I see it, Chloe,” Stacie added.

“That’s it, I’m out of here. I’m calling an Uber,” Beca said turning away from Chloe, and heading down the long drive to the gate.

She doesn’t get very far before Chloe’s arms have encircled her shoulders and pulled her in tight. “You’re right, Becs. Scrappy-Doo  _ was _ a freaky mutant puppy, and you are not a freaky mutant puppy. You are like the hot hitchhiker Daphne picks up on the side of the road.”

“Which episodes of Scooby-Doo were you watching?,” Beca asked as she pulled just far enough away to give the redhead a perplexed look. 

Chloe buried her face into Beca’s neck and kissed it lightly, before nipping at the brunette’s earlobe and whispering, “The best episodes, Becs. Only the best.”

Fat Amy looked askance. “So, I take it there was some lesbi-honesty back in Brooklyn after I left?”

Beca and Chloe smile mischievously and say together, “Before.”

“And you can fill Amy in after we figure out what is happening,” Aubrey interjected again. “As I was saying, Stacie and I will check out the pool. We'll call you if we find anything, and vice versa.”

Reluctantly Beca followed Chloe and Fat Amy into the mansion. Once inside, the blonde Aussie directed the couple up the stairs.

The top floor was three stories up, and Beca was feeling everyone of the six flights of stairs. One can imagine her surprise when she and Chloe find the boisterous blonde awaiting them at the top of the stairs.

“What the HELL, AMY?,” asked Beca. 

“Oh, I took the elevator,” Fat Amy said nonchalantly as she hooks her thumb over shoulder. “What? I thought you twig bitches like taking the stairs for exercise.”

Beca just stares at her blonde friend as she asks, “How long have you known me?”

Fat Amy just looks at the petite brunette, not answering. She then focuses on the redhead. “Where do you want to start?”

“Well, why not at the top? Let’s start in the attic?”

“Nope,” said Beca right away. 

“It’s okay, Becs; you don’t have to go. I’ll take it. You can look around here.”

“No way, Chlo,” Beca grabs hold of the redhead’s hand. “I can’t let you go up in the attic by yourself.”

Chloe gives Beca such a look of endearment, as her right hand cups Beca’s cheek. “Oh, Becs, you do care.”

“Of course I care,” Beca said. 

“So you will come with me?”

“Ugh… fine…”

Chloe squeals in delight and pulls the petite woman in for a bone crushing hug. 

“I’m going to regret this,” Beca mumbled into Chloe’s shoulder, as she fights to breathe. 

~-~

Beca does regret following Chloe into the attic. Fat Amy made a rather lame excuse to keep herself from going up with them, so it was only Beca and Chloe who walked through the door and into the darkness of the attic.

Silently, cautiously, they tread down the long, corridor-like space of the attic. Beca wished she had never let Chloe talk her into this. She also wished she hadn't followed Chloe up into the attic. If someone else had asked her, she would have immediately told them where they could stick that idea. But this was Chloe, she told herself, keeping her urge to panic at bay as she seemed to see so many things in the shadows. It was through sheer force of will that she didn’t turn and run right out of the attic. This place scared her, partly because she’s cursed with a very vivid imagination and an inconvenient memory for all the ghost stories she heard during her childhood.

All that being said, being in the attic of Amy’s haunted mansion wasn't the best place to be right now.

She thought she heard a noise and jumped. Chloe looked at her in alarm, but she shook her head and slowly she made herself relax.

She went back to her search, telling herself that there was no earthly reason for the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up.

Chloe was feeling it too. She tightened her grip on Beca’s hand. 

It was at that point they noticed a weird diffuse light that seemed to dance just on the edge of their peripheral vision. They both tried to ignore this ghostly light, as it always seemed to just dance in their peripheral vision. It was easier for them to tell themselves in whispers that it wasn't really there. 

Still, the sense of the light bothered them. Neither Beca nor Chloe wanted to look directly at it though. For Chloe, her mother had filled her head with old southern stories of ghosts and spirits; while it was Beca’s grandmother who had told her the stories of New England’s haunted history. As such, neither woman was about to get caught by some spooky apparition in this attic.

An eerie whistle made both of them jump and scream. They both looked at each other and then ran for the door.

The door out of the attic was locked. They both began pounding on the door, calling out for Fat Amy.

When no one came, the two flattened their backs against the door. Again their hands automatically finding each other.

They look about, both trying and not trying to see what had made the eerie noise.

They stood there telling themselves that the shadows they could see out of the corner of their eyes was nothing. 

Chloe was the first to look. She saw something near the corner. She moved slightly to get a better look. Something furry with whiskers scurried across the floor. 

Chloe screamed, which caused Beca to look. She cried out in terror, too, when she saw what Chloe had seen. Both women spun about and started hammering on the door with all their might.

Suddenly the door opened and the two women fell forward, landing at Fat Amy’s feet. “What got into you two? You look like you ran into a pack of dingoes?”

Before answering Fat Amy, Beca scrambled to her knees and slammed the door to the attic shut. She sat with her back against the door to keep it closed.

“Dude! Where did you go?”

“I went to get a sandwich,” Fat Amy held up said sandwich for them to see. “I was hungry.”

“Why did you lock the door?,” Chloe asked as she rose from the floor. Her right hand was clutching at her chest.

“I didn’t lock it. In fact, I had propped it open.” The blonde Aussie looks around. “With that book.” She points to a leather bound book that’s lying across the room.

“Then how did the door close and lock?”

Fat Amy just shrugs. “So, what’s got your panties in a twist?”

“You’ve got rats!” Beca and Chloe said it simultaneously.

“Oh, not again,” sighed Fat Amy.

“You've had rats here before?,” asked Chloe. 

Fat Amy shrugged again as she answered. “It's an old building. Don’t worry, old man Parsons will take care of ‘em.”

Beca had to ask, “Uh, who’s old man Parsons?”

“Oh, he’s this old handyman who helps take care of the place. Which is a good thing. Let’s just say I didn’t hire the rest of the staff for their handyness, though if they are good with their hands it’s a bonus. Ya know what I mean?” Fat Amy gives a couple exaggerated winks. 

Beca rolled her eyes as she assured her friend, “Trust me Amy. We always know what you mean.”

~-~

Stacie and Aubrey made their way to the pool. 

“What do you want to check first?,” Aubrey asked.

“The floaty is right there,” Stacie said pointing to it sitting on the side of the pool. “Let’s check that.”

The two girls walk over to it and Stacie picks it up. She starts looking at and pulling it.

“Here,” Stacie said holding up a section to show Aubrey. “Here’s the hole.” She pulls it closer to her and looks at it. “There’s something just inside.” Stacie feels around and pulls out a small dart. “This is what caused the floaty to lose air and sink.”

“Let’s check around the pool and see if we can find anything else,” Aubrey said.

Aubrey went to the left and Stacie to the right. They checked the pool area and Aubrey stopped to look at something. She picked it up and called for Stacie.

“What is it?,” Stacie asked.

“It’s another small dart,” Aubrey said. “This could be what ‘bit’ Raphael causing him to fall into the pool.”

“Ramon,” Stacie corrected.

“Whatever,” Aubrey said. “I bet if we looked, we’d find a few more of these around.”

“One problem solved,” Stacie said. “Let’s check the pool house and see if we can figure out what caused the ‘eerie noise’ Amy mentioned.”

Stacie led the way and she and Aubrey went inside the pool house. They both looked around and Aubrey found a box covered with some towels. She moved the towels and uncovered a sound system and speakers.

“Stace,” Aubrey called out. “I found our eerie noise.”

“It looks like it’s operated by a remote,” Stacie said. “Looks like our ghost is human after all.”

“We should go tell the girls,” Aubrey said.

Just then they heard screams coming from the house.

“That sounded like Chloe and Beca,” Aubrey said.

Stacie and Aubrey ran out of the pool house and made their way to the main house. They heard more screams and then some yelling and hurried up to the third floor.

When they reached the top of the stairs they saw Chloe looking about. “Where is all your staff?” She is looking slightly pale, trying to lean against the wall.

“Eh, they might look like Greek legends, but those limp dicks were no heroes. The ghost chased ‘em all off.” Fat Amy actually looked quite glum over this. 

“There is no ghost,” Stacie said. “We found a bunch of stuff that proves it was a person who did all this.”

Before anyone could say anything they heard a loud thump and voice say “dammit” coming from the door closest to Aubrey. She holds a finger to her mouth and steps to the door and pulls it open. Bumper falls to the floor at her feet.

“Oh, uh, hey, girls,” Bumper said looking up at them. “How are you ladies this fine afternoon?”

“Bumper,” Amy said. “What are you doing here?”

“I think we found our ghost,” Stacie said.

“What are they talking about, Bumper?,” Amy asked.

Bumper stood and brushed himself off. 

“I have no idea,” Bumper said. “I was just, uh, you know, checking out the closet space you have.”

“Wait,” Beca said. “You’re the one who closed the door and locked me and Chloe in the attic. Not cool, dude!”

Chloe grabbed Beca’s arm when she stepped toward Bumper.

“Don’t,” Chloe whispered. “He’s not worth it.”

“We found the sound system and the darts, Bumper,” Aubrey said. “We know it was you.”

“Yeah,” Stacie added. “If we empty your pockets I bet we’ll find the remote to the sound system and the darts and blow gun you used.”

“Darts? Blow gun?,” Chloe asked. “What?”

“We found some darts around the pool,” Aubrey explained. “We think that’s what the ‘bites’ were that the guys all felt. We also think one was used to pop Amy’s floaty to make it sink.”

“The remote is for the sound system we found,” Stacie said. “That’s where the eerie noises came from. We surmise that Bumper hid somewhere near the house so he could easily turn the sound system on and shoot the darts at the guys and Amy’s floaty. He then slipped unnoticed into the house once everyone was sufficiently scared. When Amy came to pick us up, he hid in the closet waiting to scare her or create more ghosts. What we don’t know is why he did all this.”

“Well, Bumper,” Fat Amy said looking at him. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I have no idea what-” Bumper suddenly turned to run to the stairs but was stopped when Beca grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled, causing him to fall onto his back in the middle of the girls. He looked up to see all five Bellas looking down at him with their arms crossed.

“Fine,” Bumper said and slowly stood up. “I was trying to scare those guys off, so I could come in and protect Amy. Be like her hero.”

“Bumper,” Fat Amy said softly.

“I love you, Amy,” Bumper said looking at Amy with a loving smile. “I hate that you still have all these guys around you. I guess I let my jealousy get the best of me. I want you to be mine and mine alone.”

Fat Amy grabbed Bumper and started kissing him.

“Gross,” Beca said.

“Um, I think I’m going to go, um,” Chloe said pointing her thumb over her shoulder. She doesn’t finish her thought and just grabs Beca and rushes down the stairs.

“Chloe.”

“Yes Becs?”

“We’re getting our own place.”

“Yes Becs,” Chloe agrees wholeheartedly.

Amy and Bumper are still kissing and fall to the ground with Bumper on top of Amy. Stacie shudders and rushes to follow Beca and Chloe.

“Please use protection,” Aubrey says nonplussed. She steps over the writhing couple and follows Stacie down the stairs.

The End


End file.
